One Night Patrolling the Halls
by Dessi Marie
Summary: Summary: What happens when you are patrolling the halls alone and are pulled into a dark cupboard? Something steamy of course! :D Rewrite coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

AU I own nothing, simply said.

A pair of hands shot out capturing her and pulled her into the dark broom cupboard, one hand snaking around her middle and the other to her mouth. She struggled but only for a second as she heard the door snap shut and an odd squelching noise that signified the door being spelled shut and she was released. A second later the hands came back to her body this time caressing her gently as if memorizing by touch alone. She stiffled a gasp as a hand brushed the underside of her breast and came to rest at her waist. The other hand came around her to rest at the small of her back pulling her into a hard, undeniably, male body as his lips brushed across hers. A small moan escaped her lips at the sensation and an answering groan came from him. He pulled her closer and settled his lips on hers once more this time begging entrance to her mouth which she immeadiately gave. His hands came to the hem of her shirt and began to pull up his mouth moving from hers in order to remove the offending article of clothing only to go back to the waistband of her jeans and deftly unbuttoned them and letting them slide to the floor. His hands came back to wrap around her once more as he muttered a spell that got rid of his own clothes, pulling her towards him she gasped at the contact of skin on skin. He pressed her into the wall behind them and started pressing biting kisses down the side of her throat smirking only when he heard her moan continuing to kiss a path down to her breasts and without hesitation he pulled an erect nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue across the aching peak. Trailing hands down her sides he lifted her up and moved between her legs pressing his erection at her entrance, her legs locking around his waist. Then, "Hermione." She stiffened and began to pull back, she knew that voice all to well from the years of hearing him arrogantly talking down to people, Malfoy. He felt her tense when he said her name and silently cursed himself for speaking, she would never want him if she knew who he actually was so he released her and took a step back...

A/N: just a teaser want more?


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing although I am secretly hoping... If you read the confusing chapter two please know my computer is a bit screwy so I put the wrong file in, I only found out after a day. Sorry! On with the show... I mean story!

IMPORTANT A/N: Those of you who have already read this chapter, read it again because I decided to change the end. Enjoy!

* * *

Malfoy was the only thought I could comprehend. Malfoy. Why would he... I thought he... Has the world gone crazy or is this one of those dreams? Except this was, dare I say it, wonderful. He has skill!

Yeah the world has gone crazy because I never, even in my dreams, would I think that Malfoy was wonderful, or would I actually enjoy...

"Wha..." I finally managed to say as I fought for control of my thoughts. "Malfoy?"

"Yeah, umm... Bye!" he tried to make a quick escape but I wanted answers.

"Why?" was my 'intelligent' question.

"Why what?"

"What was the reason behind that?"

"I guess I... hell I just had to open my big mouth" he muttered under his breath. After spelling our clothes back on and taking the spells off the door he opened it and the light, what little light the dark hallway offered, fell on his angel-like features as he threw one last glance in my direction. Wait angel, Malfoy... Was this a joke? No he looked a bit disappointed and like he actually regretted speaking. "Wait!"

"Huh," he said as he came to a dead halt.

"Whydidyoustop?" I asked in a rush.

He blinked, and blinked again obviously trying to figure out if I had actually asked that question. "Come again?"

I smiled wickedly, "I haven't come the first time, yet." I had to hold the laughter in as his jaw hit the floor.

"So you're not mad at me for draging you in here?" he asked as he closed the door and started towards me.

"Just a little bit," his face fell, "only for stopping," I clarified.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay those of you who have read this with the updates please go back a chapter because I revised it.

Waving his wand he resealed the door and added some wards so no one could interrupt us. He was arms length from me now. Reaching out he brushed a tendril of hair out of my face and swept it behind my ear.

"Please...," I asked, suprising myself. He smiled, truely smiled. Gently he trailed his hand down the side of her cheek and down her throat. Instintivly she leaned into it like a cat.

"Please what?"

Instead of answering she reached forward and pulled him to her suprising them both with the suddeness of the action. He lowered his head and placed chaste kisses on her mouth. Groaning she wound her arms around his neck trying to bring him closer. He smirked against her mouth as he unwraped her arms shaking his head slightly.

"Please Mal...." I started only to be cut off by him growling.

"My name is Draco."

"Draco," I sighed as he kissed his way down my neck. Turning my head slightly to give him access I sighed again.

"Yes." Picking his wand up again he spelled away our clothes, he kissed me deeply and positioned himself at my entrance. "Ready?"

A/N Hahaha I am so evil... not really but I will leave the rest to your imagination... :) I hope you enjoyed. This is my first fanfic so be nice and review. Criticism is welcome.

-DM-


	4. Chapter 4

Okay upon consideration and a couple of flamed criticism from xAaliyahsDarkAngelx and HexaFarynBanes I have decided to actually follow advice given and rewrite this story. HexaFarynBanes you are right I am very inexperienced with writing especially where others can critique me. I was also getting lazy with this story that and I have never wrote a smut story before. xAaliyahsDarkAngelx I am going to make this into a full length story. I will not promise a update on anything because I am taking advanced classes in school and the homework is the devil. I hope to appease all of y'all with the rewrite but I will not delete the original just so I have something to remind myself of my first fanfic and the mistakes I made. I reread this and noticed the switch in narrator and I am horrified that I did that. I am very sorry if I had disappointed any of you. Thank you xAaliyahsDarkAngelx and HexaFarynBanes for your honest criticism. Another thing I will be keeping a 'journal' to make sure that I don't make any mistakes but I am only human so please hang in there for me.


End file.
